1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus.
2. Related Art
A head mounted display (HMD) which is a display device to be mounted on the head has been known as one information processing apparatus. The head mounted display, for example, generates image light showing an image using a liquid crystal display and a light source, and introduces the generated image light to the eyes of a user using a projection optical system or a light guide plate, to allow a user to visually recognize a virtual image. An operation with buttons or a track pad, movement of the head of a user detected by various sensors, and the like are known as means for controlling the head mounted display.
JP-A-2011-82781 discloses a head mounted display in which a gyro sensor is embedded in a remote controller which is an operation unit, and the head mounted display is operated according to an angular velocity detected by the gyro sensor. In addition, JP-A-5-305181 discloses a game machine which allows a plurality of players to play the same game, and allows easy sterilization of a head mounted display by detachably attaching the head mounted display to a main body of the game machine.
However, in the head mounted display disclosed in JP-A-2011-82781, the operation of the head mounted display may be performed with the gyro sensor embedded in the operation unit, but it is difficult to mount a sensor other than the gyro sensor embedded in the operation unit in order to perform an operation different from the operation performed with the angular velocity detected by the gyro sensor, according to a detected result of the other sensor. In addition, depending on an operation system (hereinafter, also simply referred to as an “OS”), it is difficult to perform a plurality of control operations corresponding to each detected result, with respect to the detected results from the plurality of sensors, and it is difficult to perform the plurality of control operations without changing the OS. The problems described above are not limited to the head mounted display, but commonly occur in an information processing apparatus including an operation unit.